Tsubasa Chronicle Raje super plumifero
by Sakuhi-kawaii
Summary: Aqui sabran la verdad de esta serie ..que realmente deja mucho que desear..leanlo y matense de risa con estos personajes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola…se que es la primera vez que pongo algo en mi cuenta, pero espero que les guste, es algo que se me ocurrió en un momento de locura**_

_**Y por supuesto dejo en claro que. . .**_

_**Tsubasa Chronicle es propiedad de CLAMP y si los ofendo con este raje...mejor no lo lean...Solo es para divertirnos un poco...Además me gusta esa serie **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Las Clamp, pensaron si debían sacar continuación de Card captor Sakura, que les dio mucha popularidad, y en especial muchos milloncitos de yenes, pero pensaron mejor y se dijeron a si mismas "¿como vamos a poner al aire de nuevo a la niña precoz y tonta que se dejaba explotar por su familia , por sus amigos y por un peluche?" o " como podríamos alargar la historia , porque solo unos fans quieren ver a esos par de precoses juntos de nuevo…para eso existen los fan fics" , pero luego una de ella se les prendió el foco e imagino que podrían poner a esta pareja , pero mas adulta…por así decirlo, luego pensaron que podía poner otra trama….como que están en un universo paralelo o algo por el estilo ( realmente han visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción ) o que viajan con una maquina del tiempo para salvar la humanidad ( realmente les falta originalidad), así que después de horas pensaron decidieron que podían combinarlo todo, como los personajes de sus otras historias y como debatieron eso..Fácil…al azar XD y así después de una mezcolanza de las ideas más alocadas y después de tirarse varios alucinógenos, ellas crearon….**

**Tsubasa Chronicle**

**O como dijeron las CLAMP "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias...Solo lo inevitable…pobres infelices jejejeje (mientras cuentas sus milloncitos de yenes)"**

**

* * *

  
**

Esta historia narra la vida de un joven arqueólogo llamado Syaoran (donde escuche ese nombre antes) que maldecía su vida sin fin, ya que debía trabajar tiempo completo, sin salario extra, sin viáticos y sin seguro de vida, en unas ruinas de un reino llamado Clow .El ya hace rato que se hubiera dado un tiro, sino fuera que en ese mismo reino también vive su amor platónico precoz , Sakura , que es la princesa de ese reino ( hay que ser original ) ,pero un día cuando el estaba dentro de las ruinar , ve a su amorcito y después…pasaron cosas tan increíbles que llegamos a pensar que o este estaba alucinando o que se había fumado "algo" para olvidar las penas. Lo importante es que después de eso la princesa pierde sus recuerdo en forma de "plumas" (confirmado, el chico se fumo algo) y por eso condeno mas su vida cuando se entero que si no recuperaba los recuerdos de la "princesa" , ella moriría, así que gracias a la ayuda de un "sacerdote " o lo que sea , fue a parar a la tienda de una bruja borracha y cuarentona ; y que luego conocerá a personas mas raras que el (si amigos..Mas raros...) Pero ahora hay que conocer a estos personajes que realmente dejan mucho que desear ya que sus costumbres son mucho peores que este patético chico.

**Syaoran**

Este chico (ni tan chico) es como una especie de protagonista en esta serie, en el principio de su vida solo recuerda que estaba tirado como una bolsa de basura en algún callejón comiendo lo que hay por ahí, hasta que un señor lo recogió y se lo llevo y lo adopto como su hijo. Hasta que este niño llego al reino de Clow con su "papa", donde conoció ahí al rey de ese lugar y al mismo tiempo a una niña con cara de retrasada mental, llamada Sakura, de la cual se hizo muy amigo de ella. Pero sucedió algo terrible para el después, su papa murió, así que decidió seguir con las investigaciones de su padre para cumplir su sueño….se la han creído…eso es una vil mentira, en realidad es que el muy tacaño de su padre no le dejo ni siquiera para la comida y peor aun le dejo varias deudas antes de morir (entre ellas deudas con la mafia) así que no tubo mas opción que seguir en las excavaciones para poder pagar lo que su "adorable papa" le había "dejado". Mientras tanto el empezó a sentir una atracción por la princesa de su reino ,que lo condeno aun mas en ese podrido lugar, ya que no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar cuando estaba con ella, además de que ella era la causando de sus "fantasías" cuando dormía (de esas cosas que los padres no quieren hablar).Pero las cosas se complicaron mas cuando la princesa perdió "sus recuerdos", ya que no tubo opción que ir a buscarlos por diferentes mundos(era eso o dormir en la prisión del reino) para que ella siguiera con vida…pero por otra parte también esta feliz ya que al fin podía irse de ese lugar que tanto odiaba, y encima se llevaba a su princesa (matar dos pájaros de un tiro XD) , pero no se imagino que lo enviarían a una tienda (a patadas) en la que conocerá a una bruja cuarentona , a un rubio travestido , a un moreno desquiciado y mucho menos a un conejo mutante drogado .Ahí emprenderá un viaje para encontrar los recuerdos de ella , pero tuvo que pagar un terrible precio , que la chica lo olvidara …algo que lo entristece mucho pero lo acepta para salvarla ( en realidad para el era un poco mejor , para que la chica olvida el día cuando ella lo descubrió cuando rateaba en las ruinas o cuando el se metió a su cuarto a hacerle cosas "inocentes" a ella y también cuando ella le encontró "revistas" con contenido adulto debajo de su cama ).Así comenzó el viaje de este joven para encontrar estos recuerdo haciendo un peregrinaje que busca reunir todas las plumas tiradas en varios mundos, ahora tendrá que seguir su viaje con esos extranjeros mal vestidos y con problemas más graves que el, pero lo peor es que tendrá que arriesgar su pellejo para salvar a la descerebrada princesa (realmente patético).

**Sakura **

La princesa del reino de Clow, ella vivía muy feliz con su papa y su hermano, que la fastidiaba a morir (no se pero esa trama se parece a una serie que conozco XD) hasta que un día, cuando estaba con su papa, conoció a un señor que pedía permiso para huaquear...Digo excavar las ruinar del reino, ahí conoce por primera vez a Syaoran. Ella se hizo muy amiga de el, pero en realidad ella buscaba algo mas…(no hay que mal pensar) ya que esta niña mimada y poco sesos no era tan "inocente" como todos creen....Ella a su tierna edad buscada cada momento para "tirarse" encima de su querido "amigo" Syaoran, Pero poco a poco llego sentir una gran atracción a el .Pero un día se decidió en declarársele pero si no fuera por una "campana" ella lo hubiera echo y esta historia hubiera sido convertida en un shoujo en el primer episodio, pero como la felicidad no de raiting , ella estaba en su bacón y después tomar un par de "pastillas" (de esas las que te hacen alucinar que puedes volar….y que te salen alas ...) escucho algo en las ruinas y después de un rato , Syaoran la descubrió en las ruinas tocando un símbolo en el piso y ese lugar empezó a brillar y….( realmente quisiera saber que de fumaron esos dos para alucinar tanto ..De seguro fue marihuana o otra droga XD) y ella le salieron alas y….( realmente ellos necesitan ir a rehabilitación) después ella queda como muerta , pero en realidad estaba dormida (para colmo es dormilona), ella perdió sus recuerdos, así que desde el principio parecía mas un bulto que una persona. El primer día que despertó parecía que no tenia vida (hasta las plantas tiene mas vida que ella) y así cada vez que recupere mas plumas podrá recordar su pasado..Menos a Syaoran…(hasta ella ni siquiera sabe porque este tarado la sigue a todos lados).Ella tiene un misteriosos poder, aunque no lo sabe, además ella a pesar de ser amnésica y retrasada mental ( casi no aporta nada en esta serie y con su 1/8 de cerebro, no ayuda mucho que digamos) lo único que sabe hacer es hacerse la victima , dormir casi todo el día o desmayarse y por ultimo hace de médium y presta su cuerpo a espíritus para que entran en ella.

**Kurogane**

El es un desquiciado que ya cansado de matar solo a enemigos, también decide matar a sus compañeros de equipo para demostrar que el es el mas fuerte de todos (no ha pensado Mostar su fuerza de otra forma mas saludable como en un concurso) , aunque no se dice en el anime, las malas lenguas también dicen que robaba a sus contrincantes además de que tenia ciertas "aventuras" con las novias de estos. Y después lo que obviamente debía pasar, sus problemas llegaron a oídos de la princesa del reino que no tubo la mejor idea que en vez de mandarlo al calabozo o aplicarle tortura o mucho peor,obligarlo a responder por las mujeres que dejo embarazadas en el camino de sus "aventuras", pero no…la descerebrada princesa (si en esta serie solo hay de ese tipo) lo mando a otro mundo para que deje de fregarle la vida, pero antes le deja un pequeño regalito ( aviso, no era su cumpleaños) un hechizo, si el mataba a otra persona , el se iba a hacerse mas débil, pero lo que le afecto mas es que en realidad también lo podía dejar impotente. Así que esta princesita también tubo la genial idea de mandarlo a la tiende de la bruja tridimensio…digo dimensional donde conocerá al un chico precoz, a una "SEÑORITA"(lease Fye) y a una descerebrada amnésica. Ahí también paga un precio, es la espada que le dejo su padre (mentira...en realidad se la robo), para volver a su mundo para arreglar cierto asunto con cierto hechizo que le puso cierta princesa a la que debe visitar para "saludarla pacíficamente" (si claro ....si la saluda pacíficamente...yo soy madonna) así que no tubo alternativa que unirse a ese equipo de malandrines y gays (léase Fye).Poco a poco vemos que este personaje es el mas "sobrado" , ya que solo ayuda por diversión propia, pero después empieza a hacer una especie de amistad con el chico precoz del porno y la lujuria (léase syaoran) e intenta soportar las estupideces de otra princesita que en pocas ocasiones le hace acordar a la suya (solo por lo tarada e inocente).Pero a Fye es al que detesta a horrores , no solo por fastidiarlo a cada minuto, además por ponerles siempre apodos razistas( kuro papi , kuro-chan, kuro po ...pero todos evidencian el "negro" en su nombre...concidencia..no lo creo ) y ( no se vio en el anime) abrazarlo todas las noches como un osito de felpa ( Si que Fye le gusta patear con los dos pies XD) y de Mokona ni que se diga…pero bueno solo lo soporta porque el es el "Que transporta" al equipo . Aunque no lo acepte, en realidad le gusta la "loca" de Fye, pero para salvar su masculinidad intenta usar la violencia física en el (lo que faltaba, Sadomasoquismo XD) así que estamos ,señores , viendo a otra "joyita" ,que realmente no deben seguir su ejemplo…excepto que seas de ese "equipo" como cierto mago que lo trae "loca".

* * *

**¿Faltan personajes? , pues sobre ellos rajare otro día, pero no se preocupen que este raje será algo corto no demorare mucho en actualizar, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios **

**Nos vemos**

**Atte**

**Sakuhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUBASA CHRONICLE**

**Segunda Parte**

**Bueno aquí actualizando desde hace siglos, en serio lo siento mucho pero la universidad no me ayudo mucho para disponer de tiempo suficiente, además de que estoy haciendo mi blog personal , bueno mejor dejo las excusas y les dejo la penúltima parte de este raje, no se preocupen , la próxima actualización será mas rápida , se los juro.**

**Fye**

Hablando del rey de Roma…Fye es el vivo ejemplo de "Vivir la vida Loca" , es un mago de quinta que tenia una vida normal, hasta que un día decidió hacer dormir al rey de su país y después irse a la fuga, pero antes dejando a su esclava Chi con el trabajo de ser guachimán (o guardiana) para vigilar que no se salga el rey de ahí ( además de aprovechar en llevarse el dinero del reino sin pagarle a Chi con el conocido cuento de "cuando regrese te pago" ). Va hacia la bruja dimensional para pedirle el deseo de no regresar a su mundo (sino lo meten a la cárcel por estafa, robo y traición a la patria), así que paga el precio de darle el tatuaje de su espalda (que supuestamente sin el, no puede usar magia, a parte le había costado caro ¿saben lo difícil es que te hagan una rebaja del 50% en tatuajes de este tipo? Al momento de pedir ese deseo, observo que no era el único con problemas, ya que justo cuando llego vio que también atendía a una pareja de anoréxicos (Syaoran y Sakura), aunque pensó que la chica ya era un cadáver con lo flaca y con la piel pálida, casi pide que mejor a esa chica la lleven a la morgue. Además, vio a un hombre alto, corpulento (podríamos suponer que Fye necesitaba lentes), con unos ojos tan rojos como los rubíes, piel morena, que con solo verlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cuando supo que tenían que viajar todos juntos, no sabia si iba a soportar la experiencia, pero igual acepto, porque la policía ya no tardaba en llegar. Así pues su vida de fugitivo empezó y siguió por varios mundos, conociendo mas a sus camaradas, apoyando a algunos (Sakura y Syaoran, solo apoyaba a este porque sentía lastima de el y su pobre misión), siendo amigos de otros ( Mokona era su amiga(o) fiel) y fastidiando a solo uno, que al mismo tiempo , con el viaje, las aventuras y las noches de pasión que no se vieron en la seria por su alto contenido erótico, hizo que Fye se enamorara perdidamente de Kuro-papi , kuro-wa . kuro pin…bueno Kurogane ( es que tiene tantos apodos…no me acuerdo todos). Lo cual el pobre de Fye veía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y solo provocaban asco en el (ya saben de quien hablo) , pero aun no se rinde , seguirá luchando hasta el final , aunque tenga que sacrificar su vida por ello. Pero como vemos las cosas en la serie y el manga mas parece que otro sacrifica hasta su sangre por el (no es asi kurogane XD).

**Mokona**

Esta cosa es…como explicarlo, una combinación, un experimento o una mutación accidental entre un conejo, un parlante, un rubí y varias cosas mas radioactivas, lo que origino a ese pokemon, digo mascota. Al principio fue la mascota de tres chicas literalmente pérdidas que estaban abandonadas en un lugar supuestamente llamado Cephiro y bla bla bla, ese no es el punto, bueno después de ser la mascota de ellas, y luego de quedarse sin empleo porque terminó la serie esa, estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo, sin salario ni casa, hasta tuvo los pensamientos de irse a una granja a vivir, pero ni ahí lo aceptaban por lo deformado que estaba. Hasta que un día fue encontrado en la basura por una mujer cuarentona adicta al tabaco (léase Yuuko) que lo recogió y se lo llevo a su casa para sus experimentos locos de los cuales le salio un clon en negativo (lo digo por el color negro). A parte le instalo un radar que funciona vía satélite y dimensional para que no se les pierdan, además de agregarlas uno de esos agujeros negros que transportan en dimensiones para viajar gratis y sin pagar pasaje (conveniente para fugitivos y criminales de alta categoría). Así que su dueña los utiliza para hacer tratos sucios con ellos, hasta que a nuestra mokonita le toco la misión de hacer el peor trabajo de su vida, transportar por dimensiones a un grupo de anormales psicópatas y anoréxicos. Se lleva bien con todos...Sonriendo y ganándose la confianza de casi todos, ya que con uno solo se divierte en ponerle apodos racistas y graciosos (Léase Kurogane).Por ahora vive como le place, viajando por dimensiones, ayudando a estos malandrines a robar plumas para una chica desmemoriada y haciéndoles la vida insoportable, realmente tiene una buena vida, mientras no se les ocurra a sus compañeros de viajes en comérselo y hacer un asado con el, seguirá bien.

**Yuuko **

Esta mujer es el vivo ejemplo que el tabaco y el alcohol pueden hacer que la moral y las buenas costumbres se vayan por un mujer se ve joven, pero no se dejen engañar, porque tambien ella es el vivo ejemplo de que las cirugias faciales, de busto, botox y demas pueden hacer milagros con esta anciana. Ella supiestamente es una bruja dimensional que consede deseos, pero como no es la hada madrina o campanita, ella si cobra sus servicios y encima por adelantado ( y cobra supuestamente lo equivalente al deseo...eso no se lo cree nadie). En uno de sus dias de jornada de trabajo , conoce a este grupo para consederles deseos ( encima la muy tacaña no tiene oficina y los atiende en el jardin de su casa,ademas de que en ese momento estaba lloviendo) , los cuales cobro de la siguiente manera:

* A Kurogane le pidio su espada, porque le gusto la empuñadura de dragón de esta , ademas que estaba hecha de plata, lo que elevaba mas el precio.

* A Fye le pidio su tatuaje , como era muy cool , asi se ahorraba en gastar por uno en una tienda de tatuajes ( ya ven, por eso digo que es tacaña)

* Y a Syaoran le pidio la "relacion" que tenia con la anorexica moribunda , que era su princesa , porque queria verlo sufrir y divertirse con el sufrimiento de almenos el mas joven , para poder engañarlo y sacarle mas cosas en el futuro.

Despues de lograr sus intenciones mas perversas, para fastidiarles mas la vida a estos protagonistas, les entraga a mokona para ayudarlos en su viaje y transportarlos por distintos mundos ( en realidad con mokona podia vigilarlos y aprovechar los momentos oportunos y sacarles mas dinero o mas cosas que encuentren en sus viajes, asi se ahorraría el viaje hasta esos lugares , ya que la muy floja no queria salir y perderse su sushi y beber sake todoe el día) , Ademas esta vigilando que otras personas entrometidas se metan en sus planes (Lease Fei Wong Read).Mientras ella sigue entrenando a su sirviente y sigue con la otra mokona negra, para vigilarlos esta mujer tiene neuronas ( a comparacion de otras que estan en la misma serie).

Es muy poco , pero peor es nada, en la ultima parte pondre a los ultimos personajes que nos faltan , espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios

atte

Sakuhi

(Gracias por sus comentarios,realmente me han animado a seguir con este raje, muchras gracias a todos)


End file.
